The Mistake With Serin Team
by Amethystgirl1943
Summary: Serin Basketball Team was invited to a basketball camp. With meeting the Genertaion of Miracles and their teams, the find that Kuroko isn't what he seems to be. One-shot. This is a very OOC Kuroko, you have been warned.


**Amethystgirl1943: Stupid plot bunnies, curse them for giving me this idea. This is after all of the stuff that's going on right now. The Winter Cup is a tie. Schools starting soon for me, no my precious summer come back!. I just wanted to see if what happened if Kuroko had low blood pressure. This is not true at all. **

**NO PAIRINGS, CRACK HUMOR ONLY NO YAOI IS ENVOVLED IN THE MAKING! (I fail at making crack stories.)**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, it is rightfully owned by****Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**THIS IS BETA'D BY: Phantom Hitman 1412, THANK YOU FOR BETAING THIS!**

Kuroko didn't know how this happened, but the Serin Basketball Team was offered an all-expense paid trip to a basketball camp. He was on a bus next to a snoring Kagami. They were heading to the hotel they were staying at.

"Kuroko-kun, wake up Bakagami; we're getting to the hotel soon," Riko said to Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, we're getting to the hotel; please wake up," Kuroko shook Kagami while trying to wake him up.

"Hnn….." Was the reply Kuroko got from Kagami.

Riko went to where Kuroko and Kagami were sitting, got out a big fan and smacked Kagami awake with it.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Kagami shouted while rubbing his newly formed bump.

"KUROKO TOLD YOU TO WAKE THE HELL UP, BUT YOU DIDN'T REPLY SO I SMACKED YOU INSTEAD!" Riko shouted back.

"Coach, we're here; so calm down all of you," Hyuuga said, he was going to have a headache from all the yelling.

"You're off the hook for now Bakagami," Riko said while walking out of the bus.

"Everyone, let's stretch before we check in to the hotel," Riko stated, as she started to stretch. They all followed her examples.

After stretching, they checked in to the hotel and went to the rooms.

"We have to pick roommates, these roommates will be your partner," Riko said, while putting her hands on her hips," Your partner is liable for anything that happens to you or him."

"How will we decided who are partners will be?" Izuki said, he was tapping his index finger on his chin.

"I already got that covered, I put all your names in a hat; whoever you draw will be your partner," Riko replied," No one can trade partners got that," She took out the hat with the names in it.

**After the name drawing, I'm too lazy to type it up! Sorry if you wanted it.**

This is the list-

Hyuuga – Izuki

Mitobe-Koganei

Furihata – Kawahara – Fukuda

Kiyoshi – Tsuchida

Kagami – Kuroko

"Coach, where are you going to sleep?" Hyuuga asked.

"They have rooms only for the coaches, I'll be sleeping there," She was walking to the elevator," Don't worry I get my own room," The elevator closed and she was gone.

'She knew this was happening didn't she!' They all thought.

"I wonder if anyone else got this invitation." Kuroko wondered out loud.

"Pheesh, don't be sill-" Kagami was cut off by two familiar voices.

"TETSU/KUROKOCCHI!" Was heard from the east side of the hotel.

Serin froze by the familiar voices, and turned their heads to the direction of the voices. There they were: The Kiseki no Sedai. Their teammates behind them as well, Serin looked shocked.

"Ah, I didn't expect this to happen," Kuroko bluntly said.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU REMAIN CALM!?" Kagami shouted.

"I just can." Was the reply he got.

"Kurokocchi, I never thought I would see you again." Kise said before he started to rub cheeks with Kuroko.

"Why are you here Kise?" Kuroko asked, trying to pull Kise off.

"Ah, our team was invited here; we got sent here to train." Kise said. He finally got off of Kuroko.

"What about you Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah, we also got an invitation; said something about our skill being amazing and polishing it," Aomine replied lazily.

"Oh I see, then are you going to train with all of us?" Kuroko asked.

"Hell yeah I will, I mean not every day you can play with each other right," Aomine smiled a sincere smile. He was glad to find someone who was strong as him. A thought then hit him and grinned sadistically.

"Oi, whose Tetsu's partner?" Aomine asked, he grinned. Kise, who also had the same idea, shivered at the thought.

"I am, got a problem with that?" Kagami snarled. He didn't like him and Aomine didn't like him either.

" No, but you might get a problem with that," He smirked as the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai walked up to them, Murasakibara covered Aomine with his hand before he could say anything "Daiki, why not just let them figure it out themselves," Akashi smirked sadistically; he was polishing his new sheers. The other teams that the Kiseki no Sedai belonged to ran up to where they were standing, they were all behind them. They heard most of the conversation that was going on.

"What to do you mean?" Izuki asked.

"Like I said before, you will find out soon," He pulled on his luggage," Come let's get going." He then disappeared with everyone else.

"Everyone needs to be here, so that we can continue with practice in the morning." Akashi said before disappearing.

"Kuroko, what are they talking about?" Kagami asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know myself," Kuroko answered, he blinked not knowing of what they were talking about. The only thing that popped in his mind was him having low blood pressure. He would need to tell them his problem soon. He figured he would say it when they would get ready to go to sleep.

"Well, forgetting that; let's all go to our assigned rooms," The Captain of Serin was confused, what happened with Kuroko?

**With the Kiseki no Sedai and others. (Their teams)**

"Hey Kise, what's wrong with the Phantom?" Yukio asked.

"Well Kurokocchi has-" Kise was cut off by scissors.

"**I said let them figure it** **out by themselves,"**Akashi emphasized.

"Well, I'm pretty tired from the trip, goodnight all of you," Was heard from all of the captains except for Akashi. They dragged their teammates to the assigned rooms.

The Kiseki no Sedai were only left.

"I hope that Serin lives," Kise said.

"They get what they deserve," Aomine smirked darkly.

"Kurokocchi is very scary when he's like _**that**_," Kise replied while shivering.

Midorima said nothing. Same with Murasakibara who was stuffing his face full with sweets.

"Let's go before our team gets angry at us," Midorima said.

Akashi, who was a captain, had to worry about his own team. With that said they all bid a farewell to each other and went to their respective teams.

After stuffing their faces with food, they all prepared for bed. Kuroko tried to tell them about his blood pressure, was ignored at dinner. He tried to tell them while walking back to their rooms and was ignored again.

'It's not my fault if anything bad happens tomorrow then,' he thought, 'It's their fault for not listening,' With that thought ended, he went to his respective room with Kagami,

'Maybe I should tell Kagami-kun before we go to sleep,' Kuroko contemplated. After taking a shower than brushing his teeth, he got ready for bed.

"Well, Kuroko let's go to bed," Kagami said in his own bed. He pulled the covers and covered his eyes.

"Kagami-kun, I need to tell you something first." Kuroko told him.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? Night Kuroko," Kagami mumbled, he yawned for the final time then fell asleep.

Kuroko sighed," Goodnight Kagami-kun, have a nice dream." The lights went off and Kuroko went to and lay underneath his covers and it took a while for him to fall asleep.

**Morning! (AN: I'm such a lazy authoress!)**

Riko woke up at 6 in the morning, got ready, and went to her teams rooms.

"Hyuuga Izuki wake up!" Riko shouted in their rooms. When she heard them get up, she went to wake up Mitobe and Koganei. Mitobe got up perfectly fine without one complaint. Koganei, however didn't get up so she took out her giant fan of doom and wacked him six times to get him up. He woke up with six bumps on his head.

"You didn't have to hit me that many times," Koganei complained.

Riko who had a glint in her eyes, said "Oh, so you want more bumps?" Koganei, who heard the threat, shook his head.

She woke up the trio with ease, Kiyoshi and Tsuchida were perfectely fine to wake up too. Now it was Kagami and Kuroko's turn.

"OI, BAKAGAMI WAKE THE HELL UP!" Riko shouted, Kagami woke up with a grumble of complaints. He was trying to focus his eyes.

"Wake up Kuroko too," Kagami said while yawning. Riko who looked at Kuroko's bed still saw him in bed.

"KUROKO WAKE UP!" She shouted.

"**Shut the hell up, as you can see I'm trying to sleep,"**Kuroko said darkly.

"K-Kuroko, you have to wake up," Riko stuttered, she did not expect to Kuroko to have a dark side.

"**Like I said before, I am trying to sleep; if you don't like the idea then get the hell out of this room,"** Kuroko replied darkly.

"Oi coach, is it really hard to wake up Kagami and Kuroko?" Hyuuga called out. He saw Kagami and Riko were like statue and Kuroko was still in bed.

"Kuroko, you have to get up." Hyuuga said.

"**Why the hell do you need to bother me, I need my sleep so let me have it,"** Kuroko replied darkly, he turned on his side, facing the wall and then tried to continue sleeping.

**With the other teams**

"What's up with Serin, does it take them that long to wake up," The Captain of Shutoku asked.

"Let's go check up on them," Yukio said.

"DON'T DO IT SENPAI! YOU'LL DIE!" Kise shouted.

Not caring at the warning Kise had told them, the teams of the Kiseki no Sedai walked to where Serin's rooms were. The closest rooms and Kagami and Kuroko's room, when they reached to the door they heard screams.

"KUROKO, PUT THE LAMP DOWN!" The voice sounded like Hyuuga's.

"GYAAHH! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE US. KUROKO STOP CHUCKING THINGS!" The voice belonged to Izuki.

"DON'T USE YOUR IGNITE PASS, YOU'RE GOING TO-!" The voice had died out.

They all sweat dropped at the screams. Otsubo opened the door. What they had all seen was chaos. The lamps were on the floor with pillows underneath them. Kagami's bed was a mess, Kuroko, who was still in his bed, was glaring fiercely at the people in the room. Most Kiseki no Sedai members looked somewhat traumatized, and Akashi was smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN HERE?!" Yukio shouted. He was pretty surprised on how you can do this to a room. Luckily for them the members of the Basketball Foundation would take care of all costs they do on the trip.

"W-We tried to wake up Kuroko-kun, but h-h-he's gone psycho!" One of the first years cried.

"Is this what you guys were speaking about?" Imayoshi asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Kuro-chin has low blood pressure; he is a very scary person when he doesn't get his sleep," Murasakibara answered.

"Are you guys at least going to try and help them?" Kenichi Okumura asked. (**AN: I really don't know what his personality outside is like.)**

"We'll we faced this once during Teiko, it was hell," Midorima answered.

**FLASHBACK TIME~**

_It was when they had traveled to a basketball camp. Aomine and Kuroko were partners, Kise and Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara. It was during the morning, Akashi had told everyone they had to be awake before seven. Kuroko, who didn't tell Akashi his low blood pressure, forgot to wake up early. Aomine, who didn't know, tried to wake him up._

"**Do you need something?" Kuroko answered. He was peeking from his covers, and was glaring at Aomine.**

Aomine gulped. He walked over to Kuroko and pulled off the covers.

"Tetsu, you have to wake up; Akashi will have our heads if we don't get up." Aomine said.

"**I'm trying to sleep, if you don't like it please shut up so I can sleep." Kuroko stated.**

"Aominecchi, Kurokocchi; Akashicchi told me to get your butts in the practice gyms." Kise announced.

"Oi Kise, help me wake up Tetsu; he's acting all weird," Aomine asked Kise.

"Kurokocchi, wakey-wakey; Kurocchi, Akashicchi will get angry at us!" Kise exclaimed, he was worried for Kuroko's health

"**Shut the hell up you damn blonde, your voice is so annoying." Kuroko snarled.**

"You see what I mean, he's acting all weird; he's acting like Akashi!" Aomine screamed.

"Who's acting like me Daiki?" A sadistic voice was heard from behind Aomine.

"AHHH! Akashi, you scared the shit out of me!" Aomine exclaimed. He had put one of his hand on his chest.

"So Daiki, who's acting like me?" Akashi smirked.

"Kurokocchi, h-h-he's so scary!" Kise exclaimed, before bursting into tears. He was scared to death by Kuroko, he didn't expect Kuroko to have a matching personality like Akashi's.

"Kise-chin, I don't think that's possible," Murasakibara muttered, while chewing on his sweets.

"If you don't believe me, then go and try to wake up Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed.

They went in the room, in the room they saw Kuroko sleeping peacefully. Akashi went up to Kuroko, he shook his body form.

"**What the hell do you want?" Kurko mumbled.**

Akashi blinked in surprised. He didn't expect this; he had an idea for how this happened. He smirked.

"Kuro-chin, you have to get up," Murasakibara said, he took his vanilla flavored pocky. He was going to bait Kuroko with the pocky.

"**Don't feed me that shit asshole," Kuroko said, he went into a sitting position and glared with one eye.**

Midorima winced at the glare, Murasakibara let his sweets drop on the floor. Kise froze and Aomine cringed. Akashi however had a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Atsushi, Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou, let us not disturb Tetsuya's rest," Akashi said.

"But Aka-chin!" Murasakibara started to protest.

'If they really want to get Tetsuya pissed then I'll let them, in the end I get entertainment," Akashi thought. "If you really want to wake him up then be my guest; don't say I didn't warn you," he said, and had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You just told us not to wake him up though," Midorima said, his lucky item of the day was a megaphone, and Kuroko's lucky item was an airhorn.

"**Are you going against my orders Shintarou?"**Akashi dangerously said. He took out a pair of his special sheers.

"No, I was just-" Midorima was cut off my Aomine. Midorima mentally thanked Aomine for cutting him, even though it was rude. His life was saved.

"Midorima try using your megaphone to wake him up," Aomine said.

"Why not give it a try Shintarou," Akashi said, amusment gleaming in his eyes.

"Fine if it will wake him, then I'll give it a try." Midorima mumbled, he turned on his megaphone and gave it to Aomine, who took it and screamed near Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko, who was pissed enough, said "**Unless you would like your voice to be cut out painfully, I recommend you stop,"** then he took the megaphone threw it outside the window and grabbed the nearest lamp on the nightstand, and launched it at Aomine. Aomine was scared shitless, dodged the lamp and ran outside. Akashi was amused, he took out his Ipod and put earphones it Kuroko's ears; played a soft peaceful song. Kuroko fell asleep immediately, everyone went outside.

"Aka-chin what happened, Kuroko was being a meanie head," Murasakibara said.

"Tetsuya, he has low blood pressure; so in the mornings he doesn't like getting up," Akashi smirked.

"He never told us this," Midorima said. He pushed his glasses up with his left taped hand.

"I think he was going to tell us, but forgot too," He took out a training list," While Tetsuya is resting, let us get started on the training you all have to do." He grinned manically. **"Let us go and train shall we,"**

"Y-Y-Yeah, let's go," The all said nervously.

'We'll never piss Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko when he's sleeping again." The Kiseki no Sedai except Akashi thought.

That was when the Kiseki no Sedai learned to never mess with Kuroko when he's sleeping.

**End of the flashback**

"T-T-That's what happened when he woke up," Kise started to tear up; it was one of the most painful memories. When his mentor spoke so cruel to him, something inside him broke.

"H-H-He called my sweets pieces of shit," Murasakibara sniffed. He took out a box of chocolate shaped mushrooms and ate.

"He wanted to rip out my vocal chords," Aomine placed a hand over his throat.

"My lucky item was gone, I had bad luck for the whole entire day," Midorima grunted. He clutched his lucky item of the day a plushy eggtart.

"It was very entertaining for me, I enjoyed it," Akashi grinned.

"OH FOR SWEET MERCY MAKE HIM STOP!" Kagami yelled.

"Should we help them?" Takao asked, he was getting a little bit worried.

"**I said shut the hell up, if you don't understand that meaning; then I'll rip your vocal chords out for you," Kuroko said sadistically, he got out of bed and was preparing to use Ignite Pass Kai on Kagami, who was the closest to him.**

"We have to stop him, before he kills Kagamicchi!" Kise exclaimed. The captains of every team except Akashi and Hyuuga held Kuroko. Hyuuga was passed out on the floor.

"PIN HIM DOWN, HE WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE IF YOU PIN HIM DOWN!" Yukio shouted. He took Kuroko's arms and pinned them to the ground. Otsubo pinned down his legs. The other captains looked as if they weren't needed. Kuroko then began to squirm, he broke free from the grip.

"**If you really wanted to die you should've said so in the first place," Kuroko said, he once again positioned himself to do Ignite Pass Kai on one of the captains.**The Kiseki no Sedai then took charge. Murasakibara grabbed his arms in an arm hold and Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko's legs. **(AN: Like a koala on.)**Aomine guided them to the bed Kuroko was sleeping on, Akashi walked up to Kuroko and pulled out headphones. He put the headphones on Kuroko and played sleeping music. Kuroko immediately fell on his bed asleep.

'Only the Kiseki no Sedai know what to do,' The all thought, then they looked at Serin. Kagami and Riko were the only ones who weren't passed out on the floor.

"Heh, this was fun; I am once more entertained." Akashi said. He pulled out his sheers and started to clean them again.

**4 hours later**

Kuroko woke up. His hair was once again a mess. He brushed his teeth, and then took a shower. He got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He saw every team was downstairs and eating. They all looked sweaty.

'Must be from practice,' He thought. When the teams finally spotted him, they scooted away from him as possible, except the Kiseki no Sedai.

"Good morning Tetsuya, did you have a great sleep?" Akashi asked. He put down his cup and wiped his mouth.

"Yes, thank you for asking," Kuroko sat down in an empty chair next to Akashi. The Kiseki no Sedai then scooted closer to him and started to talk to him. The other teams stared at them in shock. Kagami was brave enough to ask "Kuroko, do you not waking up early in the morning?" Kuroko blinked.

"Kagami-kun, I have low blood pressure; if I don't have my sleep, bad things happen." Kuroko bluntly stated.

'Bad things more like horrible thing!' Everyone except the Kiseki no Sedai shouted mentally in their minds.

"Kurokocchi, you're really scary if you don't get your sleep." Kise said, while grabbing for an apple.

"Kuro-chin is a good boy if he gets sleep, but a scary boy if he doesn't," Murasakibara stated.

"Murasakibara-kun, please stop treating me like a kid." Kuroko bluntly said.

Aomine was busy stuffing his face full like Kagami. He's cheeks looked like a squirrels.

"You didn't tell us that information!" The Serin team shouted.

"Ah, I tried telling all of you at some point of yesterday," Kuroko bluntly said.

"WAH, We didn't even hear you," Hyuuga exclaimed.

"I tried making noises, but it didn't work." Kuroko stated.

"Gah, we learned our lesson, we will never mess with Kuroko-kun while he sleeps." Riko said.

"Yeah, I would like to see that happen." Midorima said. He smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kagami said.

"Well, Kagamicchi is an idiot and will most likely forget about Kurokocchi's condition; then wake him up and get killed." Kise stated.

"If you keep on pairing him up with Kuro-chin, Kagami's going to die." Murasakibara said. He chewed on his 8 stacked pancakes.

"What you're trying to say is, that Kagami will die if we pair him up with Kuroko," Izuki said.

"Yes, so I say pair him up with someone who won't forget," Akashi added.

"I'll try to remember that, if Kagami dies one less idiot to take care of," Riko said. Kagami stared at her in disbelief.

"You're willing to sacrifice Kagami if you forget," Kiyoshi said slowly.

"Yep!" Riko said. They all stared at her in disbelief.

"One less idiot to take care of," Riko stated. With that said they all went back to their breakfast. When the days of the trip over, they tried to remember that Kuroko had low blood pressure. Kagami forgot most of the time and died. Many times.

**Amethystgirl1943: I'm very sorry if the ending was very crappy and half-assed done. I spent like a month on this. The stupid plot bunny left me and I had to figure out and ending. I'm very sorry if most of the characters were OOC. Thank you for reading this and please leave a review!**


End file.
